You're not me
by Dnasho
Summary: Seto and Joey fight until they can't fight anymore. Yaoi SetoJoey Completed!Sequel might come!


You're not me: DBZChild

Chapter 1: Damn it

It's another day in the life of Joey Wheeler.

RING RING

"OH SHIT! I'M LATE!"

a rush for clothes and a place though his hair deemed him presentable. Grabbing a ganola bar, he dashed out of his house to run to school while putting on his jacket.

It's a bizarre day for Seto Kaiba.

RING RING

"What the fuck!"

Getting up drowsy as hell to look at his clock.

I never set the clock. Wake before it rings

Noticing he is late, he is fully awake.

Runs to the door "MOKUBA, GET UP!" and runs back to get his clothes on.

"DAMN IT" could be heard for across the hall as both kaiba brothers rush to get ready. Grabbing fruit from the fruit bowl, they rush to their limos and drive away.

Joey sees the gate closing and makes a brake for it, to jump up.

At the same time, Kaiba gets out the limo and runs to school and jumps the gate with joey as they rush to class. Both open the door and are greeted by a shocked school teacher and class.

"What!" asked Kaiba

"Um…Kaiba, since when …….did you and joey……..come to school together?" asked Yugi.

"What?" said Kaiba as he looks to his side and sees Joey with the same confused look as him.

"Yug, we are late?" said Joey trying to understand the situation.

"Yes"

"Kaiba's late" said Joey as he gets a grin on his face.

"Shut it Mutt" said Kaiba as walks in the class.

"Make me Dofus" said Joey with a sneer.

"Don't push it Wheeler. We are still in school, unless that fact just didn't click in your peanut brain of yours"

"Why you little.."

"Enough, both of you. Both, to the principal" stated the Teacher.

Kaiba gave her a glare that made her falter. Joey sneered at her making her sit down.

Both left and sat as for away from each other.

"Shut up Kaiba, got me in trouble"

"Shut up Mutt"

"Up yours Kaiba"

"Of course you would say that, you are willing to"

"What" said Joey with a small voice.

Kaiba stared at Joey for a minute. Remembering the first time that he found out.

"_Joey, who is the guy?" asked Yugi in class._

"_What guy?" asked Joey_

"_The guy you were with today before entering the school"_

"_Umm…Yugi…..there is something I wanted to tell you……..Um..I'm bisexual" stated Joey_

"_so the guy was.."_

"_Yeah, my boyfriend"_

Kaiba remembers that day, cause it was the day his world came cumpling down. The guy he had a crush on was going out with someone else, but not just anyone, another guy. He went out with Mai Valentine for a year and broke up because she was moving. Now he was with someone else. Kaiba knew that Joey would laugh at him if he knew so Kaiba acted mean to find the fact.

Now he stares at Joey as Joey is sad because of what he said. Kaiba feels awful, but he knows he has to.

_Stupid Kaiba! He doesn't know how much his words hurt me. I like him a lot, but he is straight it seems. I will never have him. I want him, but I can't._

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler, please come in"

They both walking and for ten minutes explained what happened. Afterwards were given detention slips and returned to class.

Chapter 2:Detention

On their return to class

_Damn it, I made him sad. Maybe if I say sorry? What no, I can't do that. I'm Seto Kaiba. I will not resort to that tactic. ….. Who am I kidding?_

"Look, Wheeler, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. That was uncalled for. I will say this, you have grown up. You would usually bark your head off. Maturity suits you" said Kaiba as he walks into class.

Joey stood there, staring at the wall.

_Kaiba said sorry to….ME! That's crazy. I know something wrong with him. He hates me. I know he does. I just can't figure him out_

Joey walks into class and the rest of the day goes as usual. Joey causes trouble. Kaiba silently watches him, but appears to ignore him. The gang is happy as usual. The end of school came and Joey and Kaiba head to the detention room.

"Hey, Jones" said Joey as he spots the detention teacher.

"Hey, Wheeler, what's it this time"

"Arguing with stone cold here" said Joey pointing to Kaiba behind him.

"Can it, Mutt" said Kaiba as he took his seat.

"Jones, I'll be right back" said Joey as he left.

Kaiba looked out the window to see Joey running to a guy near a tree. Joey hugs the guy and then walks away.

Joey walks into class sad and takes his seat.

Kaiba looks around. Besides him and Joey only two other people are there. Two girls that are "Punks" in the school.

"Jo, what's wrong?" asked Jones

"Kyle is leaving today" said Joey

"Oh, yeah, you told me about that two days ago"

"Sorry Joey" said one of the Punks

"It alright Lia, he was a good guy. I bet he will find someone in America" said Joey

"Don't worry, you'll find someone too" said the other Punk slyly.

"Mickey, stop it. You're my friend" said Joey teasing

"You wish, lover boy"

"Am I missing something?" said Kaiba for the first time.

Everyone looked at Kaiba, noticing him for the first time.

"Here guys, this is Kaiba" said Joey smiling.

"Ah….Kaiba" everyone said in unision

"Can it" said Joey blushing

Everyone laughed expect Kaiba

_What the hell is going in?_

"So Kaiba, what brings you here to detention" said Lia

"The Mutt' said Kaiba in a soothing voice

"I like him" said Lia smirking

"Why call him mutt?" asked Mickey

"Cause he looks like one" said Kaiba in the same voice

"I like him too. Welcome to Detention. Everyone here is a friend. So No worries" said Mickey smiling

"Huh?"

"She means she has your back" said Joey

"Oh, well I don't need it" said Kaiba in a mild tone.

"I see what you mean Jo" said Jones.

"What the hell have you've been saying about me?" said Kaiba sneering at Joey.

"The type of person you are" stated Joey

"And that would be?"

"You're an arrogant, snotty, stupid, rich, snobby asshole who treats people like dirt. You love your brother and that's it. You treat me like shit and everyone else you meet. You have to be the best and you like blue. Also you own Kaiba Corp." said Joey in a monotone.

"I'm not snotty, stupid, or snobby" said Kaiba smirking.

Everyone laughed including Joey.

After detention they went their separate ways home.

Chapter 3: You're Everywhere

JOEY

_Well that was a first. I never thought the great Seto Kaiba would make jokes like that in Detention. I've never seen him like that before. I just met a new side of his. I'm happy about it because I got to see it. I wonder if he will treat me different. Still something is wrong with him_

Joey walked into his house to find his father sitting in a chair with a beer.

"Hey Jo" said His Father smiling turning his attention to his son.

"Hey Dad, I'm going upstairs to do homework. Call if anything" said Joey as he walked down the hall to his room. He changed and sat to do homework on his bed, but he mind kept going else where to a blue eyes cutie with a soothing voice.

SETO

Kaiba sat in his limo as he thought about the day.

_Well today was sure busy. First I'm late. Then I fight with Wheeler and have to go to the principal's office. Addition to that, go to the detention room which wasn't all that bad. I witnessed the departure of Joey's boyfriend and saw Joey smile his lovely smile to me whenever I said something that made everyone laugh. Today had its ups and downs._

The car pulls up to the mansion as Kaiba step's outside and walks into the home. Mokuba was seated at on the couch with his friend Hitomi. She had short black boyish hair with a braid trailing from the back. She dressed like a boy and was Mokuba's height. They have been best friends for almost 6 years. Kaiba liked the little girl so he allowed her to come over.

"Mokuba, have you guys eaten?"

"We had fruit" said Hitomi

"Good" said Kaiba as he went up the stairs.

Kaiba walked to his room on the right corner of the hall. Opening the door, he placed his coat and briefcase on a chair and began to change. He took a shower and got ready for work and homework, but he could not pay attention to any of it because he kept thinking about a certain amber eyed boy with a lovely smile.

NEXT DAY

Kaiba walked into his class and took his seat. He always comes early to read or catch up on work. It was 7:45 and teachers came at 8:15 so he had plenty of time.

Joey walked out of his house to go to school to work on his art project. His best subject was art. Not many knew so he liked to keep it a secret. He would leave early to go work on it. He would avoid his classroom until class started. Today, he enters the building and walked to the art room. As he turned the corner he crashed into a pail of water.

"The fuck!"

Joey scanned the floor to see if anyone heard.

"The fuck!"

Kaiba got up to see what happened. He went over to the door and looked down the hall. He saw someone running up the stairs. He chooses to follow and stopped to find that the stranger went into the art room. He put his things down and walked over to a pile of paper. Kaiba hide as he watched the person pull out oil paints. The stranger then turned on the light and Kaiba became stunned.

He watched as Joey began working on a painting of the City of Tokyo. The buildings look so real. Joey put on his head phones and continued to paint. Kaiba slowly walked into the room and sat behind Joey.

"Wheeler?"

Joey didn't hear.

"Wheeler!"

Still no answer.

"MUTT!" shouted Kaiba as Joey turned quickly. Enough space between to feel each others breath.

"Kaiba" said Joey as he dropped his paints and walked away from him as he approached.

"So, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look it. I'm painting"

"Looks real"

T-Ththanks"

Kaiba sat down and watched as slowly Joey came back, picked up his paints and continued to paint his picture.

_Why is he sitting there!_

"Why are you sitting here anyway?" asked Joey while adding paint to the picture.

"Well since I'm here, might as well stay here" said Seto opening the book he was reading.

"Ok" said Joey.

Both in silence enjoying each others company. School started and both went to class.

Lunch

"Hey Joey" shouted Yugi

"Hey Yug"

"What's up with you and Kaiba"

"What?" said Joey confused by the question.

"Well yesterday you and Kaiba walked into class together and today".

"Well yesterday I was late and we bumped into each other. Today, he found me in the art room"

"Oh ok, just wondering because lately, you and Kaiba have been together a lot"

"Well it's just by chance" smiled Joey sadly

"You really do like him, don't you"

"Yeah, but he's straight so…."

Both walked to their table and ate lunch.

"Look Kaiba, will you move" shouted someone from the back.

Sure enough, Kaiba was sitting down entering lunch with his laptop open, ignoring a small black hair boy.

"Look, I can sit here as well as you can. I'm busy, so go away" finally answered Kaiba, getting tired of the boy's pestering.

Joey got up and walking over to Kaiba and sat next to him.

"Kino, go sit next to Mika. I'm sure she will like ya company" said Joey smiling.

Kino left blushing leaving Joey to glare at Kaiba.

"Kaiba, why do you have to be so difficult?"

"He was Difficult"

"That's his usual seat"

"Well he should have got to it first"

"Kaiba, you're so stubborn"

"Whatever, this place to too noise and smells of dog, bye bye"

"What!"

Joey watched as Kaiba got up and left him there.

"KAIBA, COME BACK HERE YOU TALL BLOCK OF ICE" shouted Joey as he ran after him.

The detention group and Yugi's group watched as Joey and Kaiba fought and could not stop laughing.

Chapter 4: No More, I can't

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" screeched Joey.

"My problem is you, now beat it Puppy" said Seto felling horrible about what he said.

"DAMN IT Kaiba" said Joey finally giving up.

Seto stared at Joey as he lowered his head and took a breath.

"You know what, I don't care. You want to call me names, fine. You want to make funny of me, FINE. I don't care, but don't you DARE THINK that Joey Wheeler will ever, and I mean EVER, give a shit about you" said Joey as he walked away leaving a stunted Kaiba to wallow in his misery.

_I'm so sorry, Joey. I care, but I can't risk it. You saw me as a friend, but I ruined it. Please forgive me one day. Know what, don't forgive me, I don't want it. Maybe this is best. I can continue without having feelings for you. From now on, I will try my best to forget you_

Kaiba walked away, not aware that his wish as far from happening.

Joey enters the lunch room and sat next to Yugi. A tall man in a blue dress suit came up and gave Joey a pink slip. Joey grabbed the slip and put his head down.

"Yugi, I did it. I decided to forget him" croaked Joey as he began to sob.

"Oh Joey" said Tea.

"Oh Joey, don't worry about it. It won't hurt as much later" said Tristan.

"Joey, it's ok" said Yugi comforting Joey by rubbing his back.

After school

Joey walked in to detention with a sad face on. He had been avoiding Kaiba all day. Finally he was somewhere were Kaiba would not be…….. or maybe not.

Kaiba walks into the room and sat down. Mr. Jones walked into the classroom greeting everyone nicely. Lia and Mickey walked in after him.

Everyone sat down and began talking.

"Ok Lia, spill" said Mickey.

"Ok, I want to know what happened to you two today at lunch. My darling Kaiba did not come back after you chased after him, so talk" said Lia smirking with her arms crossed.

Both Kaiba and Joey looked down to the ground.

_Damn it_

"Pretty much it is this simple. We had a fight and now we won't talk to each other anymore" said Joey

"And because of this, we would like the subject dropped" said Kaiba.

"That's not what we saw" said Mickey.

"Yeah, we saw something else" said Lia

"Like what?" asked Joey.

"Like when I walked after Kaiba and how he had this sad face even as Rita gave him a pink slip. Kaiba Darling stared at the slip and then smiled then cried. He thought no one saw him cry and wiped the tears quick and went to the classroom" said Lia smiling.

"Yeah and how I saw Joey walk into the lunchroom and sit with his friends. Noah gave him a slip and Joey took it while putting his head down. Then he started crying as his friends tried to make him feel better. I couldn't hear what was said, but figured it had to do with Kaiba Darling over there, so tell us now, what happened?" said Mickey.

Both, Kaiba and Joey, were beet red at this point.

_Fuck, THEY SAW US_

"um…you see…. I was crying cause of ……. Allergies and my friends were just remaining me that many other people suffer too" said Joey

"I was crying because something got in my eye" said Kaiba.

"LIARS" shouted both Mickey and Lia.

"I think they like each other" said Jones.

"What, no WAY, really" said Mickey.

"I mean, I can see why. They are both adorable" said Lia sweetly.

"Can it, Lia" said Joey was a blushing face.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW look, they're blushing" said Mickey and Lia.

Both Kaiba and Joey just shrank in their chair wishing the day to end.

AFTER DETENTION

Joey pulled Lia to the side as Kaiba pulled Mickey to the side.

"Look Lia, I decided that I won't like him anymore, so please stop" pleaded Joey.

"Joey, but you like him a lot" said Lia confused.

"I know, but I can't take it anymore. He hates me. I can't anymore" said Joey blinking the tears back.

"Fine Joey" said Lia as she walked over the door to wait for Mickey.

"Look Mickey, I would like it if you stop with the "Joey and I" comments. I think both of us don't like it, so please stop" said Kaiba.

"We were only playing" said Mickey

"I know, but please stop" said Kaiba as he walked away and out the door.

Mickey walked over to Lia.

"Lia, let's not pick on them anymore"

"Mickey, Joey wants to forget him" said Lia in shock.

"What!" said Mickey shocked as well.

"Yeah he wants to forget"

"Both want too, cause Kaiba seems to want too"

"So they do like each other"

"No wonder they were blushing"

"We got our work cut out for us"

"Yep"

Said both Mickey and Lia as they left the building.

Chapter 5: And we Fight Again

NEXT DAY

"SETO!" shouted Mokuba as he rushed into his brother's room.

Mokuba turned to see his brother at his desk with in open to a report.

Big brother doesn't work this hard unless something is bothering him. I wonder what it is

Mokuba walked over to Seto's laptop to see the name of the report.

"What you care about most in the world" for English was the title to the report. Mokuba noticed that Seto had two things that were important to him. Seto wrote about Mokuba and a puppy. Problem was Seto never had a puppy.

"I wonder who 'puppy' is?" asked Mokuba.

Mokuba noticed the time and remembered why he was in the room.

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAKE UP. YOU GOT A PHONE CALL FROM AMERICA!!!"

"HUH?!" said Kaiba as he got up found the desk.

"Phone call from Mr. Jounitsui" said Mokuba calmly.

"Mr. Jounitsui?"

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Joey slammed the clock off to wake up with a piece of paper stuck to his face.

"Damn it. I fell asleep" said Joey as he got up and went to take a shower.

Once finished with the shower, he went downstairs to see his father with a newspaper.

"Hey Dad"

"Joey, your up early"

"I needed to finish my paper for English" said Joey.

"Joey that's good. Eat and then go finish" said his father.

"I'm going to the school to finish it" said Joey as he did toast and left.

"Bye Joey"

Joey raced to the school it was 7:30, so he had enough time to work on his paper. Art is his best subject, but he also likes English, so he tries very hard to pass. He is passing with a B and he wants it to stay a B. he walks into his class to see Seto sitting in his seat reading. Joey, remembering that Kaiba does this, sat down and pulled out his paper to work on.

Kaiba woke up to Mokuba screaming in his ears. He had spent the night working on his paper, trying to forget Joey. Instead of forgetting him, he wrote about his in his paper. He didn't flat out say 'Joey' but he used 'puppy'. He wrote about Mokuba also because besides Joey, Mokuba is his life. He lives and works for his little brother and he cares about him very much, but Joey will stay in his heart.

_The phone call was from someone I really don't want to speak to. Mr. Jounitsui reminding me about the engagement that my father put together. Well, wait until the moment and all that will change. Like I could ever marry his daughter._

He takes a shower and gets ready for school. He gets in his limo with Mokuba and they drop off Mokuba first since he has to be at school at 7:30 and its 7:15 right now. After dropping him off, he gets dropped off. He goes to his class and pulls out a book to read. He likes to read in silence, so he goes early.

He then hears someone walking in the halls and figured it was the Janitor. The class door sildes open and in walks Joey. Joey pauses for a minute and then continues to walk to his seat.

He pulls out a piece of paper and begins to write. The class slowly fills up as time passes until class starts. The whole day they avoid each other until Lunchtime.

"Hey Yug, pass it"

Joey and his friends were playing Frisbee.

The Frisbee was thrown and Joey ran for it taught it and fell on Rita. Rita, of course, gave him a slip.

"Damn it" shouted Joey as he threw the Frisbee the opposite direction and hit Seto in the back of the head.

Seto turned around and stalked up to Joey.

"What the fuck was that for mutt!"

"What!"

"You just threw that Frisbee at my head!"

"Oh really, then good"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me"

"That's it!"

Seto punched Joey in the face and started a fight that involved Yug and his friends to pry Seto off of Joey.

"Fucking stone cold jerk, go to HELL"

"Fuck you, you rotten scoundrel"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" shouted Rita.

"Because it seems you two can't get along, you two will spend the next two months in detention"

"WHAT, NO FUCKING WAY" shouted Kaiba

"Yes WAY Mr. Kaiba"

"Look lady, this is really not the best idea for either of us" stated Kaiba

"Well, I don't care" said Rita as she left the scene.

Both boys calm down and stare at each other.

Joey had a bruise on his cheek and his lip was bleeding. Seto had a bruise on his check as well.

Suddenly Lia and Mickey walk into the scene.

"Oh my god" whispered Lia as she touched Seto's bruise.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mickey

"Mutt over there threw his goddamn Frisbee at me"

"By accident Jackass"

Seto tried to climb over Lia, but she pushed him back.

"Sweetie, we aren't punks for nothing you know" smiled Lia.

"We will talk later" stated Mickey as she walked away from them.

"Guys, are you ok?" asked Yugi

"Yeah, Yug" said Joey as he walked away.

"I'm sorry I hit you" said Joey before running away.

Seto was in shock at what he had done.

I'm sorry puppy

Chapter 6: We have to talk

Detention

Mr. Jones, Lia, and Mickey were waiting for Joey and Seto to come to detention. Seto walked into detention with a calm expression. He sat down in his seat. A few minutes later Joey walked in with a tired expression. He sat down in his seat next to Mickey. Once Joey sat down the question began.

"WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TOO?" asked Lia

"We really don't want to talk about it" said Joey

"What do you mean 'we'? Last I checked you two weren't talking" said Mickey calming.

"Mickey.."

"Listen Wheeler, we will NOT drop this unless you talk. Same goes for you Kaiba" said Lia.

Joey gulped knowing that Mickey and Lia well enough to know how they work. Lia refers people by their last names and Mickey speaks calmly. Those two are storms that are waiting to erupt.

"Look, we had a misunderstanding" said Kaiba

"Really, well let's fix it, shall we?" said Mickey in a calm tone.

"How would you like us to do that?" said Kaiba

"How about telling the truth" said Lia

"We are telling the truth" said Kaiba

"No, the truth about your feelings" said Mickey smirking while crossing her legs.

Seto looked shocked for a moment and looked away.

"You too Wheeler. How about we start with you" said Lia shooting Joey a glance to the side.

Joey went red.

"Or should I start telling the truth and you fill in the gaps" said Lia

"How about you don't do that Lia" said Joey in defense and panic.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Seto

"Simple, you two are dumbasses. Either you talk or we talk for you" said Mickey.

"Please guys…" said Joey

"No"

Joey gave up. It was no use. Those two won't stop until they get things done. Joey knows from experience.

_Damn those two. At least this way, I can get it off my chest. He will reject me, but at least I tried. I'll be fine, even if he hates me. At least I'll understand his feelings_

Joey got up and stood in front of Kaiba's desk. Kaiba looked up wondering what his pup will say.

"Look Kaiba, I know you hate me and all but I don't. I like you a lot, so ……………will you ……..go out with me?" said Joey in a slow and even tone.

Kaiba was in shock.

_The puppy likes me. He does!_

Kaiba got up and looked at the Joey.

"Do you mean that?" asked Kaiba in a soft tone.

Joey looked at Kaiba in shock.

_I thought he would at least hit me and sneer at me, something, anything_

"Yes" said Joey

Kaiba leaned in and kissed Joey.

Joey shocked at first, but melted into the kiss.

Suddenly Joey was struck at the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Joey

"Mr. Wheeler, I would appreciate it if you would listen in class" said his teacher.

"Huh?"

Joey looked around to see his friends staring at him with a small smile on their faces.

_So I was asleep!_

Joey turns around to face the love of his life who is staring with his usual face, but his eyes aren't cold. In fact, they are kind of warm.

"Sorry" states Joey as he sits down still looking at Kaiba.

When Kaiba finally turns around Lia and Mickey are making a commotion distracting the class. They are signaling for Joey and Kaiba to leave the room.

"Miss, the principal wishes to speak with Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler" states Lia

"Really and why on earth did he send you two" stated the teacher with an arched brow.

"Who else would be in his office who is willing to call those two?" said Mickey was a calm expression.

"I see" said the teacher motioning for the two boys to follow the girls out.

Joey and Kaiba got their things together and left the room.

"Now, let's go to our room for a little discussion" said Lia as they walked to the detention room.

Chapter 7: Questions!? You've got Answers!

All three walk over the detention room where Mr. Jones is already waiting for them.

Everyone took a seat and waited for everyone to settle.

"Everyone comfy" said Lia and a sweet voice

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good! Now would someone like to tell me WHAT IN HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TOO?" asked Lia

"Damn Déjà vu" muttered Joey.

"What was that MR. Wheeler?" asked Lia

"Nothing"

"So answer the question?" said Mickey calmly.

"Nothing happened. We had a fight. That is all" said Seto

"Really! To me, that is something" said Mickey calming.

"Mickey.."

"Listen Wheeler, we will NOT drop this unless you talk. Same goes for you Kaiba. This needs to be discussed. You too should not act this way" said Lia.

"Look, we had a misunderstanding" said Kaiba

"Really now, well that makes sense" said Mickey in a calm tone.

"Look Mickey, I don't think either one of us wants to talk about it" said Kaiba

"Did you ask Joey that?" said Lia

"No" said Kaiba

"So ask him?" said Mickey smirking while crossing her legs.

Seto looked annoyed, but did it anyway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kaiba with concern.

"Not really" said Joey looking down with his head.

"You see" said Kaiba crossing his arms.

"You two are impossible" said Mr. Jones smiling

Lia and Mickey nodded with agreement.

"How about this, we ask a question and you too must answer truthfully" said Lia

Both boys nodded slowly.

"Ok let's start slow" said Lia

"What is your Favorite color?" asked Mickey

What"? said both

"Just answer the question" stated Mickey

"Blue" both answered.

"Ok, next question, what is your least favorite color?"

"Pink" again both answered.

"Ok, now lets try this, do you like guys?" said Lia.

"Yes" said Joey but what surprised him was Seto's answer.

"I like one boy"

"Who was your First crush?" asked Mickey.

Both blushed and looked down.

"Do we have to answer?" asked Joey

"Yep"

_Shit, I can't answer that then he will know. Damn what to do? I know his nickname_

"My dragon" said Joey.

"My Puppy" said Kaiba.

Mr. Jones laughed while Mickey and Lia fell off their chairs at their answers.

_His Dragon_

_His Puppy_

Both realized what each other meant.

They turned to each other and looked for the answer in their eyes.

"Really!" squeaked Joey

Kaiba got up and looked at the Joey.

"Do YOU mean it?" asked Kaiba in a soft tone.

Joey looked at Kaiba in shock.

"Yes" said Joey

Kaiba leaned in and kissed Joey.

Joey shocked at first, but melted into the kiss. Their first kiss. It was heaven to them both. They loved every minute of it. Joey gripped Seto's back while Seto held Joey's head in his hands.

When they separated, they heard cheers and shouts.

"FINALLY" shouted Lia

"We did it" said Mickey smiling high 5-ing Mr. Jones.

"What's going on here!" shouted the principal as he was passing the hall.

Mr. Jones ducked under the desk.

"Everyone, report to my office" said the principal as he stormed away.

"Well at least we didn't lie to your teacher when we said that the principal wanted you guys" said Lia as the walked out of the room.

THE END


End file.
